Usually, when business people meet for the first time they exchange physical or electronic business cards. In addition, a business meeting attendee who is a member of a social networking service (e.g., LinkedIn™) may wish to connect with other attendees who are members of the social networking service via the social networking service. Sometimes, instead of connecting via the social networking service during the meeting, a member of the social networking service may create a reminder to establish social graph connections with the new people met at the meeting after the meeting. Examples of such reminders may be a note written on a piece of paper, a note in an electronic document, or a note in an electronic calendar. Additionally or alternatively, an electronic calendar application may issue a reminder to the member of the social networking service to establish social graph connections with the other scheduled attendees via the social networking service.
However, these reminders may be deficient in a number of ways. For example, a reminder created in a rushed manner and that lacks sufficient information with respect to the event or the attendees may fail to be useful to the member of the social networking service. In another example, an automatic reminder based on an electronic calendar of the member of the social networking service may not account for the possibility that the scheduled event did not take place, or the member or the other scheduled attendees did not actually attend the scheduled event. As such, it is not uncommon, for such reminders to be ineffective in assisting the member of the social networking service to remember to connect with other people via the social networking service.